The concept of spring teeth or tines for use in agricultural implements is old in the art. Typically, tines have been used on such equipment as pea pickers, hay rakes and other apparatus which are used to lift forage or other hay or vine-like material off the ground. Generally the tines comprise an elongated cylindrical metal rod with some type of resiliency incorporated into the tine by a coil spring or a flexible support to permit the tines to flex instead of breaking in the event the tines engage a rock or the like. In a typical pea harvester, a plurality of tines are connected to an implement cross bar which is mounted to rotary support wheels with the rotary wheels connected by a plurality of spaced crossbars. The crossbars rotate in unison to permit the tines to engage and pick up material laying on or just above the ground. In a typical pea harvester there are about 13 crossbars that extend across and form the pea picking head of the harvester. Typically 420-760 tines per harvester engage the pea vines and pull the vines into the pea shelling portion of the pea harvester. The prior art type of tine is shown in partial cross-section in FIG. 1 and in general is shown to comprise a metal tooth or pin which is mounted to a U-shaped bracket with a rubber shock mount. The U-shaped metal bracket is mounted to the implement crossbars. It was this type of prior art device which has been found to break rather readily as the shock mount ages or if the tine hits a field obstruction. In addition, it has been found that even though the shock mount may not break the tine, the continual repeated forces on the tine may cause the tine to wear an opening in the mount to permit the tine to rotate thus rendering the tine ineffective. With the large number of tines required in each harvester, the replacement of tines can be both costly and a time-consuming nuisance.